


Heal Me

by thebatman06



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: s07e17 The Born-Again Identity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For LesbianSatan for FYSL Exchange 2013<br/>Post s6<br/>Lucifer rescues Sam from the asylum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heal Me

Lucifer doesn't remember how he got out or when but none that matters.  
what matters is sitting on the bed near the window. when Lucifer goes to Bobby’s and finds out that Sam has been in a asylum he’s Furious.  
Lucifer inches Closer to the bed and Sits down looking at Sam.  
“ Go away please,” Sam utters.“it’s ok,Samuel I got you” Lucifer says as he puts his hands on Sam’s forehead and heals him Completely.  
“Lucifer?”Sam says.“you found me”. “did you ever doubt I would?”Lucifer asked. “Not for a Minute.” Sam says. lucifer gets up pulling Sam with him.  
“Come.” Lucifer says putting his Hands on Sam’s waist.“where?” Sam asks.  
Lucifer unfurls his wings wrapping them around him and Sam and their Gone.  
when they touchdown Sam asks,“Lucifer, where are we?”  
“our Home,my King” Lucifer Says.“you Built this Castle for us?”Sam asks.  
“yes,do you love it?”Lucifer Confirms. “it’s Beautiful and yes i love it”Sam says.  
Sam and Lucifer go into the Castle,Now that Lucifer has Sam Back he’s never been Happier.  
two months have Passed since Sam's rescue from the Asylum Courtesy of Lucifer.  
He Barely strays from Sam's side,He watches over the boy constantly.  
Sam's not a boy anymore,but to Lucifer he'll always be that sweet little boy.  
sam wakes and stares into Icy blue Irises ,those pools of Liquid Glacier always greeting him every morning.  
He'll never tire of seeing them every morning when he wakes.  
"Mornin Sam"Lucifer says smiling down at sam. "Morning Luce." Sam Leans forward stretching as he does.  
Lucifer Kisses Sam and Sam Giggles. he gets out of bed and walks toward the bathroom, he turns toward the tub and sees Suds in there.  
he unties the tie on his Pajama pants and lets them fall the material pooling around his feet. as he steps out of them,an already naked Lucifer comes into the bathroom.  
Sam dips his toe in the tub and is immediately greeted by warmth. Lucifer walks around to the other side and gets into the tub .  
once he's settled in he holds out his hand. sam takes it and is lead into the tub,once sam sinks into the suds and is met with his angel's chest he sighs.  
"You know I used to dream about you breaking me out of there."Sam Mentioned as Lucifer washed him Off. "You did?"Lucifer asked.  
"You know that wasn't me right?"Lucifer asked. "I told you when you were young,I Would always Protect you and keep you safe."  
"Why did you go away then?"Sam Asked fear in his voice,he realizes that he sounds like a lost little kid but that doesn't matter right now.  
"My Brothers were fighting with the Demons,my children needed me at the helm."Lucifer explains. "I'm sorry Sammy, won't leave you like that ever again."  
Lucifer grabbed the shampoo squirted some of it onto his hand and ran that hand through sam's hair and started lathering up his hair.  
sam's eyes were closed the whole time Lucifer scrubbed his scalp. "My King,i will take care of you." Sam couldn't think with everything that was happening.  
the water warming him,his Penis becoming erect from the sensation of Lucifer's fingers rubbing his scalp and Lucifer's erect penis poking him in the back.  
Lucifer picked up the cup sitting on the tub edge next to him and dipped it in the water.  
when he bought it from under the water he held it over sam's head and poured the water over sam washing the shampoo from his hair,Sam sighing in pleasure.  
Lucifer then used the Same towel he cleaned sam's front with and started cleaning himself and sam 's back.  
once he made sure they were both clean,he got up bringing sam with him he pulled the stopper out the tub and watched the water go down the drain.  
he helped Sam out of the tub and handed him a towel sam took the towel and dried himself off.  
sam kept one hand on his towel wrapped around him and pulled lucifer into the bedroom with his other one.  
sam went into the drawer and pulled out two pairs of boxer briefs for him and lucifer to wear.  
Lucifer put his boxer briefs and watched as sam put on his,sam looked up to find lucifer staring at him.  
"You still look at me like I'm some beautiful painting in a Museum,"Sam Said smiling and blushing.  
"Does it bother you?"Lucifer asked. "No,It excites me"Sam said."I've been without it for so long that i crave it."  
Lucifer walked up to sam and just held him in his arms."I'll never let you go,my sweet boy."  
Lucifer kissed sam on his neck and Sam dragged his nails down lucifer's arms. sam took in lucifer's scent: the soap in their bathroom mixed with the tundra.  
Lucifer picked sam up by his thighs and carried him to the bed,laying him down gently onto it. lucifer trailed his hands up sam's thighs and pulled at his boxer briefs.  
sam lifted his hips up so lucifer could take his boxer briefs off,the fabric peeling off of sam's legs where lucifer tugged once and they were off his feet.  
lucifer pulled his down in one tug and kicked out of them. he got down on his knees and started tonguing Sam's Asshole.  
all sam could do was moan loudly and say."Please,i don't want to wait."  
lucifer got up went to the nightstand and picked up a condom tearing it open and rolling it onto his dick.  
Lucifer lined himself up with sam's hole and pushed in. Once he started moving sam's moans turned into whimpers. lucifer moved his hips slowly.  
Sam 's Scratches leave Lucifer's back looking all messed up. Lucifer starts to jerk sam off when he feels himself about to cum.  
Lucifer blacks out when he climaxes,the whole house goes out when he growls.Sam soon follows leaving lucifer's hand and sam's chest a Pearly white mess.  
Lucifer pulls out and flops down on top of Sam. He looks down at sam whose hair is all over his face and when lucifer brushes some of it out of his face  
he can see sam's flushed face smiling up at him."I Love you,luce"Sam said wrapping his arms around lucifer and snuggling close.  
"I love you,sammy."Lucifer kissed his cheek. the former hunter and his archangel fell asleep.  
they had plans to meet up with Zack and Jenny,but they decided to see them later. right now they were resting


End file.
